Flexible display technology is a research hotspot in the technical field of displays in recent years. Because flexible display technology has advantages of being thinner, less susceptible to vibration, and more lightweight, it is widely used in both civilian and military fields. Flexible displays may be defined as display panel substrates manufactured using very thin flexible substrates which can be bent to have a curvature radius of only a few centimeters or even less without compromising display of the display panels.
Currently, flexible display devices are mostly prepared using organic material substrates. An organic material substrate is covered by a thicker silicon oxide layer or silicon nitride layer as a buffer layer.
Silicon oxide buffer layers or silicon nitride buffer layers are generally deposited using low temperature or high temperature plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) methods. However, film layers of the low temperature deposited buffer layers are loose and are poor water and oxygen barriers. When the high temperature deposition is used, during the deposition processes, organic dust generated by the impact of plasma directly bombarding the organic material substrates contaminates equipment cavities and pipes, thereby affecting performance of the equipment.